


After the Dust Settles

by schweinsty



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweinsty/pseuds/schweinsty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle, Clint only has one regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Dust Settles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



> 1\. Written for a comment-fic prompt by daria234 over on LJ. _Regret can be as sharp as a knife._
> 
> 2\. I'm still working on the next whump-Peter-forever fic, don't worry.

"She stays with me," he says when they land.

Steve's lips pinch, but he doesn't say no. He hands over a cell phone and a gym bag packed with cash, weapons, and fake IDs, unless the weight is seriously misleading Clint.

"It'd be safer for you to split up," Scott pipes up from his place, slumped against the wall. Clint thought the guy'd been asleep, but when he looks Scott's squinting at Wanda, eyebrows scrunched up in concern.

"I know," Clint says. "But she stays with me."

Scott shrugs and shuts his eyes again, but his eyebrows straighten out.

Clint forgot, there, that Scott's a father too.

There's no time for bonding now, though. They're six hours out from the prison, which means that pretty much every country in NATO has trained assassins hunting the globe for them.

Wanda hasn't said a word the whole ride. The whole day. She hasn't spoken since they were all strip-searched in the processing room and they put her in a straight jacket. Clint doesn't know why. There's a lot of shit in her past, and he only knows enough about it to know he doesn't know enough to even try to figure it out.

She stands up shaky when he helps her, and he tries to think of the last time he saw her walk around her cell and can't.

Shit.

Steve set them down in Greece, on the beach near the city of Bouzi. Greece is fine. Clint's Greek isn't great, but he did a couple missions there in 07, and he's pretty sure he knows where to find them a safe house before dark.

"Come on."

Wanda follows him out of the plane. She looks like warmed-over shit and her eyes are bloodshot and glazed, but she's holding her hands ready at her side.

Good girl.

Sam waits for them to get well clear before he takes off.

"Bouzi is two miles that way," Clint says, "And it's right out of Agrinio. I know a guy who can set us up."

He puts the gym bag over his shoulder and walks. Wanda follows and doesn't speak.

He knew what it meant when Steve asked him to help. Knew it might mean getting shut up in a very small hole, or dying, or spending the rest of his life on the run and maybe never see his kids again. It was his choice and his decision, and he'd do exactly the same if he had to do it again.

But asking Wanda to get involved? He'd take that back in a heartbeat.


End file.
